


in our backseat after the war

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes Swears, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Coming Out, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Sam Wilson is a little shit, Sexual Humor, Social Media, Steve Rogers Swears, Swearing, Sweet, Teasing, bucky bears......................cute, everyone's little shits tbh, i don't care how old the fic is. it inspired me, me three hours later: huh. that wasn't very quick., me: this'll be quick, not compliant w anything after that tho, this was fun!! i might do more mixed media/social media stuff after :0c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Paul O'Reilly: Captain Rogers! Sargent Barnes! What on Earth was that in there? Are you-?Steve Rogers: [INDISTINCT] We don't-James Barnes, REACHING FOR MICROPHONE: For [CENSORED] sake- I'm [CENSORED] gay, and I'm going the [CENSORED] home.SR: Buck!Bucky gets to have a moment of quiet, untainted by nerves and uncertainty, with Steve by his side.





	in our backseat after the war

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304905) by [fallingvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices/pseuds/fallingvoices), [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 

> this is my first time doing a mixed media fic so,, be nice pls,, i'm sofd
> 
> <s>also sorry if i accidentally stole ur @ lmaO-</s>

_The Associated Press @AP_  
_BREAKING: Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes cleared of all charges: apne.ws/1as8UOz_

.

_ Wall Street Journal @WSJ  
CLIP: Sgt. Barnes on His Sexuality  _

Paul O'Reilly: Captain Rogers! Sargent Barnes! What on Earth _was_ that in there? Are you-?

Steve Rogers: [INDISTINCT] We don't-

James Barnes, REACHING FOR MICROPHONE: For [CENSORED] sake- I'm [CENSORED] gay, and I'm going the [CENSORED] home.

SR: Buck!

JB: What? The man asked.

PO: Are you and Captain Rogers-

JB: Going home. Goodbye. No more questions, thanks. Steve?

SR: [LAUGHTER] You heard 'im.

[PO LOOKS TO CAMERA AS SR AND JB WALK AWAY, SHRUGS]

.

_ People Magazine @peoplemag  
Cap Comes Out: "I'm f***ing bisexual, a**holes!" peoplem.ag/8c7sgcR _

.

Steve pulled his head back into the limo and rolled up the tinted window. "Happy now?"

Bucky shrugged. "Yeah. I guess." He and Steve simply looked at one another for a moment. Steve was the first to break, cracking a grin that crinkled the corners of his eyes and looking down as he shook his head. "You're a punk."

"And you're not?" Bucky smiled. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Doofus."

"Asshole."

"Clown."

"Nerd."

"Jerk."

Steve smiled again, taking Bucky's hand in his, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He tasted like spearmint. Bucky pressed their foreheads together before Steve pulled back and sat properly beside him.

"I've missed you," Steve murmured. 

"You too," Bucky replied, resting his head on Steve's shoulder. His grip on the other's hand was like a vice. He sighed. His eyes closed.

"Buck?"

"Mm?"

"You doin' okay?"

"Yeah." Another sigh. The shake was almost imperceptible.

"Buck, c'mon . . . " Steve brought his other hand to gently stroke Bucky's rough cheek and brushed aside a lock of greasy hair. "Talk to me."

"Nah." A single sniffle, and Bucky lightly bit the insides of his lips. "Jus' lemme have this."

Steve pursed his lips, but complied anyway. He stroked Bucky's knuckles with the pad of his thumb. Eventually he had his head resting on Bucky's and was damn near sleeping.

Bucky's shoulders shook as he choked himself on sobs. He lifted their joined hands and planted a kiss on the base of Steve's thumb, wetter and saltier than he would have liked, and pressed his nose against them, almost in prayer.

"Buck?"

Bucky turned into him further, but didn't lift his head. Didn't speak. He just sat there, holding Steve's hand in his, even though his was sweaty and gross and, normally, he'd pull away and wipe it on his pants or something, only he didn't. He squeezed Steve's hand just a little tighter.

"Buck, hey. Bucky." Steve put his other hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Bucky."  


"Thought I might not ever see y'again." His voice was soft, barely even a whisper. "Thought I'd leave y'again. Didn' mean to, Stevie. 'M sorry. Don' mean t'do it."

Steve shifted and pulled Bucky into an awkward embrace. "'T's okay, Buck," he managed. "You're here now."

"Jus' wanted you _safe_, an'- an' I-"

"I know, Buck. I know."

"Shit." Bucky laughed a bit. "Now you're the one keepin' _me_ safe, huh? What a turn." He sniffled, then laughed again. "God, I'm . . . "

"I know." 

Bucky looked up, and Steve was smiling, and it said more than his voice ever could. _You're okay,_ it assured him. _I'm here. Neither of us are goin' anywhere._

"Y'seemed real happy with Pegs. Thought maybe-"

"Yeah, I thought that too. Was talkin' to her as I went down. But, shit, Buck. She was great, but you? I . . . It's like y'said."

"What'd I say?"

"I'm with you," Steve chuckled. "'Til the end of the line, pal."

Bucky snorted. He bowed his head and rested it in the crook of Steve's chin, against his neck, and kissed the knuckles he'd bandaged so many times. "Fuckin' sap. Stupid, cheesy bastard . . . "

"Thought y'said y'loved me?"

"I _do,_ which makes it worse."

Steve laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Y'need a shower," he teased quietly.

"I know." Bucky was hesitant to release Steve's hand, but let out another, shaky sigh as he rubbed his upper arm. 

"Y'want help?"

Another snort.

"What? Nothin' I haven't seen before."

"Nothin' y'haven' thought about when you're alone either, I'll bet."

"Well, I'm not dead."

"I can wash my own fuckin' hair, Rogers."

"Alright." Steve pulled away and lifted Bucky's chin. "Sorry our first kiss was while you were still in handcuffs."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Wasn' so bad." Bucky put his hand on the back of Steve's neck. "Felt right, y'know?"

Steve cocked his head to the side.

"Felt like a . . . like a celebration." Bucky smiled. "We won. Felt right."

"Yeah." Steve kissed him again. "We won."

.

**imbisexualassholes** reblogged **sgrantroger****s**  


> **imbisexualassholes: **[ID: A screenshot from Steve Rogers' Instagram (@sgrantrogers). The photo shows James Barnes rolling his eyes at the camera. He's standing in the Captain America exhibit of the Smithsonian, wearing a dark green hoodie and jeans. The left sleeve of his hoodie rests limply with the cuff in his pocket. With his right hand he is flipping the camera off. The caption reads "Finally brought Buckaroo to the @smithsonain exhibit post-reno. Agreed to let 'em display some of my old doodles, if you're into that kinda thing. 📔✍️ #datenight" There is a comment from Sam Wilson (@falconpunch) reading "didja get him a bucky bear 🐻" and a reply from James Barnes (@jbuckyb) consisting only of "🖕". END ID.]
> 
> is that a fucking wedding ring buck's wearing [link]
> 
> **sgrantrogers: **Caught on to us that fast, did you? 😜
> 
> **imbiseuxualassholes**: _holy **shit**_

Tags: #UM???????????, #WDJKSJDDFJKSDJHKWJSDHF???????????????, #I GOT RBD BY CAPTAIN AMERICA? GOOD MORNING, #james is talking, #faves


End file.
